Extra! Extra! Journalist Marries Frozen Banana
by DoYouBelieveInGhosts
Summary: The marriage between the F!Sole Survivor and Piper Wright! Featuring damn near every single other companion and NPC!


**Extra! Extra! Journalist Marries Frozen Banana**

Setting: Diamond City

Characters: F!Sole, Piper (Romanced), Nick Valentine, Danse, Cait, Deacon, Hancock, MacCready, Curie, Dogmeat, Codsworth, Preston, Strong, Diamond City Residents.

Sole had faced down gangs of raiders, hordes of super mutants, and an uncountable number of monsters in the Commonwealth. And yet, she was never more scared than she was right at this moment, surrounded by all her friends on one of the most important days of her life. On the outside she seemed as cool as the day she was frozen, but inside, her stomach was turning and her heart was going a mile a minute.

"You're gonna be fine. And you look great, soldier!" Danse whispered to her.

Sole turned and smiled nervously at the Paladin, who was wearing his Brotherhood of Steel formal attire. This one of the few times Sole had seen him out of his Power Armor. When Sole asked Danse to be her best man, he held his composure better than Sole had expected, but she could see his eyes light up and the corners of his mouth curl slightly.

Sole looked at her other groomsmen: MacCready and Preston. Preston wore the Minutemen General uniform like a champ and MacCready was wearing a tux they had found on a job together in Salem. Sole turned to see her betrothed's bridesmaids: Curie and Cait. Curie looked stunning as always (something Sole was a little jealous of) and Cait had actually managed to make herself presentable. Of course, the Irish brawler expected this day to end in a threesome.

Sole was wearing a black sequent dress that had taken months to find. She began to get nervous again. Everyone around them was dressed in basically their Sunday best and here she was in a plain black dress on _her_ wedding day. Piper was going to be so pissed.

"Ahem." Deacon coughed.

Sole turned her head. Deacon wasn't going to miss up on the opportunity to dress as his namesake, so when he volunteered to preside over the wedding, the first thing he did was buy a minister's robe. Sole had made a deal with him; he could preside over the wedding so long as he didn't wear the sunglasses and make too many jokes. He promised, but one could never tell with him.

"What?" Sole asked.

Deacon gestured over to the bottom of the stairs of Diamond City. Mayor McDonough had been kind enough to allow Sole and Piper to use the entrance of Diamond City and its stairs as an altar. He'd even written them a marriage license.

Sole looked down the staircase and her jaw nearly dropped. There she was…

Piper was dressed in the whitest dress anyone had ever seen. The neon of Diamond City made it glow with all the colors of the rainbow and Piper was shining. Sole had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life. All her fear was washed away as she watched her fiancé walk up the steps of Diamond City, guided by Nick Valentine (who was wearing his trench coat over a tux and his hat).

Sole's life with Piper flashed before her eyes. She saw every moment she had spent with her in the span of seconds. She recalled the day she came to Diamond City and watched an old man and an annoying woman bicker about something outside Diamond City. Sole almost laughed at herself, her first impression of her fiancé was that she was an annoying wannabe journalist and now they were getting married not a year later.

Sole remembered when she had first told Piper she loved her. They were arguing about something or other, Sole couldn't remember, it wasn't important. By the time they were screaming bloody murder at each other, Dogmeat had burst in and was barking up a storm.

Raiders had started attacking Sanctuary. Preston had taken a few Minutemen out to keep them back, but there were too many of them. Sole and Piper immediately forgot about their argument and grabbed the nearest guns they could find. Sole was out first. She spotted an oblivious raider and pumped him full of lead. The next few were a bit trickier, but when Sole realized that they weren't focused on her, she turned around just in time to see two raider running into her house. Piper was nowhere to be seen.

Sole had run into her home and caught the two raiders just in the nick of time, one had a knife to Piper's throat and the other was gathering up as much loot as he could. Sole ran up to the knife-wielding raider saying, "Hands off!" and punched him right in the jaw. Sole quickly tended to Piper, forgetting about the other raider.

"I didn't need your help!" Piper had barked at Sole.

Sole rolled her eyes. Piper on the other hand saw the other raider pull out a machete and come at Sole. Piper pulled Sole's pistol from her belt and shot the raider. He fell to the ground dead.

Sole was shocked. How could she not have noticed the other raider? She turned around and saw five more raiders file inside and come at her and Piper, weapons free. In that moment, the feud was gone and the two were lost in a battle for their lives. When the smoke had cleared, Piper and Sole were on their knees facing each other.

Sole was panting…

Piper was about to pass out…

"Will you marry me?" Sole asked.

Piper froze and her breathing stopped. "What?" she asked, barely whispering.

"Will you marry me?" Sole asked again.

Piper's cheeks had turned red as tatos, but she would never admit that. Not a few hours ago, the two were at each other's throats and now Sole was asking to marry her.

"Where is this coming from?" Piper had asked.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" Sole raised up one of her knees and took Piper by the hands.

Piper was speechless at the time. To Sole, time was at a snail's pace. Her heart was racing. She didn't think this was going to day she proposed, but going through an ordeal like a raider attack made her realize that there was no one she wanted to be with more than Piper. Piper had started crying and she said yes. That was the first time Sole and Piper kissed each other.

Now Nick was giving away Piper to Sole, months later, in the middle of Diamond City surrounded by all the people Piper had known for years and Sole had made friends with. Codsworth was floating amongst the other attendees, pretending to be crying and wiping his "eyes" with a tissue. Strong was nowhere to be seen, probably staking out Polly's Butcher shop or waiting for the cake Codsworth had made.

Nick handed let go of Piper and took his place amongst the residents of Diamond City. Hancock had been playing "Here Comes the Bride" with the help of Travis. Sole had seen him huffing Jet before entering the radio station, but she didn't mind. Hancock was a lot like Ray Charles, he did his best work when he was high.

Deacon began reciting wedding procedurals as best her could. Marriage wasn't common in the Commonwealth and 200 years of nuclear devastation had caused the ceremony to evolve a little. Still, Deacon kept his promise and didn't make too many jokes.

When it was time to read each other their vows, Piper and Sole turned to each other. Sole saw Piper smile and thought she was the luckiest woman in the world. Vows in the Commonwealth were no longer read aloud, instead they were given to the betrothed and read silently. Sole liked this new tradition, it made the vows more personal.

Sole unrolled Piper's vow slip and read it to herself:

_Dear Blue,_

_Hard to believe it's only been a little over a year since you first stepped out of that Vault. I'm glad you did too. The Commonwealth was starting to get boring until you showed up and started causing so much trouble. When you asked me to marry you, I thought a raider had knocked you over the head with something. But…Here we are. Sorry… this is dumb. You'd think a journalist would be able to write better than this._

_Blue, I promise that no matter what trials we face. No matter what obstacles get in our path. No matter what kind of people we'll be years from now. I will always love you and cherish you and I look forward to waking up every day and being able to say to myself; "I'm the luckiest woman in the world."_

Tears had started streaming down Sole's face, messing up the make-up Cait, Curie, and Danse had worked so hard on. Sole realized then that that was how Danse managed to look like such a hot piece of ass.

Sole looked over to Piper, who was holding a hand over her mouth to keep herself from sobbing too hard. When Piper looked up Sole, nothing could stop them from embracing each other. When they finally pulled back, they still kept hold of each other, as if letting go meant the wedding couldn't go on.

As Deacon asked the two of them if they took each other to be each other's wives, Sole lost herself in Piper's eyes, just waiting for her to turn her head so that she could kiss those soft lips she had been thinking about ever since they looked up from their embrace.

Sole leaned in for the kiss before Deacon even finished saying the words "I now pronounce you…" In that moment, everything else faded away and it was just Sole and Piper. This kiss transported Sole to the future, where she saw herself and Piper living out their lives in the Commonwealth, growing old together. When Sole finally pulled back her lips, Piper planted a tiny kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I love you." in Sole's ear.

"I love you too…"


End file.
